Out of the Norm
by moonfaerie326
Summary: There must be something unusual in the air, because nothing about today was ordinary. Set in Tony's POV. A little different from my usual writing. HAPPY BIRTHDAY JES!


**HAPPY BIRTHDAY JES! I HOPE YOUR DAY WAS WONDERFUL. Enjoy your gift!**

**[PS I am sorry this is late, well, not really its still your birthday, I just wanted to get it out this morning, but I was out all day! I love you, babe!]**

**Heh. More smut? Yes, as a matter of fact I do believe this is true.**

**Warning: Yeah, this is smut … you should probably turn back if you don't like that sort of thing. **

**Otherwise, Enjoy!**

**Out of the Norm**

It really should have been just another normal day. Everything had started off ordinarily enough, nothing screamed "different" and there were definitely no clues that pointed towards anything unknown. None of that seemed to matter though because this conversation – the one that had happened moments before - was decidedly not normal.

Which led Tony to believe that there was only one explanation for this entire thing: the cosmos had failed him, the higher power that lingered in the vast universe had lied and now he was suffering because of it. His world became a topsy-turvy mess where things like this – this _unusual _occurrence – happened.

It had happened before he could blink, and after it was over it felt like his world had slowed and it felt like it had been hours before his brain to finally catch up to what had happened. His brain still felt like mush, which might explain why he'd been staring at Ziva for the past few minutes in shocked awe.

"Pussy got your tongue, Tony?" Ziva questioned conversationally, her eyes alight with previous humor.

"It's _cat_, Zee-vah," he stressed greatly, trying with all of his might to get the images out of his head that her words had created. _Not in the work place, Anthony DiNozzo! _he screamed to himself, his belly beginning to flip and coil with his arousal.

Of course she would do this to him; he really _should_ count this as normal. After all she was Ziva David, and she was anything but predictable.

--

"Why does McGee have a bigger hard-drive than we do?" Ziva questioned suddenly from her spot across the bullpen.

_Why does it matter_ Tony thought, and then he proceeded to voice said thoughts.

"Well, I know that he is the computer-guru, yes?" her arms flailed momentarily as she made sure that she got the term right. "But I think that we should all be entitled to the same size hard drives."

He tried not to roll his eyes, he did, and if Ziva threw him on the ground in the next instant for doing so he would tell her as much. But she never did, so he didn't tell her. "Size isn't everything Zee-vah," there it was, the words were out of his lips and he wanted to gobble them back up when he saw the look in Ziva's eyes. It took him more than a moment to realize _just_ what he had said.

"Are you trying to tell me that after all of your boasting that you are not as well endowed as you lead all of us to believe?"

And there it was. Tony might have it in him to be slightly angry at what she was insinuating if she didn't look so damn sexy with her eyebrow raised and that confident smirk gracing her lips. "No," okay, so maybe that came out a bit harsher than he intended, but if anyone had heard her statement his golden reputation may not stay so golden. "That is not what I am saying, because I _am_ "well endowed" as you so eloquently put it. I was simply saying that if you don't know how to use what was given to you then it wouldn't matter much."

He half expected her to get angry that he had basically stated she wouldn't know what to do with a bigger hard drive, but he should have known that that would have been the predictable answer. "And you can work it, yes?"

He scoffed - downright head-forward-eyes-wide-lips-sneered scoffed. "Yes, Ziva, I _can_ work it."

She nodded, and he felt marginally satisfied that he had won this round of whatever it was that they were participating in. That is until she opened her mouth to speak again, it was right after the words had left his lips that he knew he had lost. "Show me then."

--

That was how he was left in a tongue tied state, and that was how his brain was turned to complete and utter mush. She couldn't have been implying what he thought she was implying because that would be far too incredible for words, and things like that didn't happen in real life. He got the floozy's, he didn't get Ziva.

"What?" he may have squeaked, but if you asked him otherwise he would deny it, and possibly shoot you in the foot in the process.

"Show. Me." Each word stressed differently, and he was sure that if anyone else had said the words they wouldn't have been so appealing. Her accent seemed to hug everything she said, turning it into the most erotic thing ever – but Tony was starting to believe that that could be chalked up to many lonely nights that only seemed to be growing in numbers.

"O-okay." Tony DiNozzo did not stutter, so that was simply a cough in the middle of his word.

"Tonight then, yes? You will show me how well endowed you are, and in the process you can show me just how well you can work it."

--

That night couldn't come quick enough, and it wasn't just so he could prove himself, though that was a big factor. It was more the thought of Ziva even wanting him that sent his blood ablaze, and his heart pounding. To him, she was the epitome of sexy. She was everything he had ever wanted in a woman – ever _looked_ for – all wrapped up into one delicious package of Israeli sexiness. And tonight? Well tonight would be the night that he would finally be able to unwrap that package. It was safe to say that he was little nervous. Okay extremely nervous.

He had brushed his teeth twice since getting off work – and he was debating on a third. He had showered, and dressed in his nicest jeans and button up shirt – hey, she was going to be doing some "unwrapping" of her own, might as well make the wrapping as appealing as the present itself. He was now patiently – on impatiently if you took the time to notice the already poured wine and the way he continued to pace around the room – awaiting her arrival. He checked his watch for what could have been the millionth time when there was a knock at his door. He nearly jumped out of his skin before rushing to answer it.

"Hello," he said breezily, the picture of calm and collected though his insides were currently holding some sort of triathlon.

"Good evening, Tony," never before had any words spoken sounded so much like silk that it caressed every nerve ending in his body. If he hadn't been turned on before, he definitely was now.

"Wine?" he questioned, and just as she had nodded he had the wine glass graciously placed in her palm. She had taken but a sip before she placed it back on the counter, and took a predatory step in his direction.

"I believe we have some matters to attend to." He loved the way she got straight to the point, none of that BS'ing along the way, and definitely no games.

"I believe you are correct," he concurred, placing his glass down beside her as he led her over to the couch. He had figured the living room was neutral territory, he didn't know how she would feel if this were to take place in his bedroom like he had originally planned.

"Let's see the way you work it, yes?" Her lips claimed his shortly after this statement, and his mind switched onto autopilot as he got lost in her kiss. His mind was fully caught up in the way she felt pressed against him, the satiny feel of her skin beneath his palms – which had wasted no time in divesting her of her shirt – and the way her plump lips seemed to meld to his. She tasted of cinnamon and peppermint, and the sugary spice fit her so perfectly that a groan was able to slip passed his lips without him even knowing.

Her hands attacked his belt, and his pushed down her pants. Her fingers were nimble in their movements, and sure in their task and he began to wonder who was showing who as he fumbled with the button on her slacks for a brief second before he was able to pull them from her hips. "Tony," it was a whispered plea that sang to every part of his body so much so that he couldn't help to rip the rest of their clothing off of their bodies.

"Oh," she stated when his erection was fully exposed, she had felt him pressing against her thigh through the fabric of his boxers, and while she could feel that he was indeed "well endowed" she had never imagined that he had been _that _blessed. "Wow," her tone was reverent, but her hand played him like a well tuned guitar and he was sure he would explode within seconds if she didn't stop.

He pushed her down into the cushions, pulling her hair from her neck as his lips played along his shoulders and slowly letting his weight hold her down. "I'm going to show you the difference between amazing, and mind blowing," he whispered moments before his engorged length surged into her slick folds.

She gasped, and it quickly turned into a moan as he kept at the pace. He would pull out until only the tip remained before he would plunge back in with enough force to cause her body to slide a little farther up the couch. He continued thrusting in this pattern for several seconds before he switched to slow and hard, his hips would move at almost a painful speed, but there was enough power in his thrusts for them to both feel the sinful pleasure that was derived from such actions.

His hand moved down shortly after, stealing the occasional flick over her heated clitoris when he would pull out of his body. He felt complete with the way her body hugged him closer, he felt like he was coming home.

"Can I work it?" he questioned into her ear, sucking on her pulse point with talented lips.

"Oh god," she hissed out on a moan, her body nearly quaking with the feelings he was evoking in her. "Yes," it was loud, it was drawn out, and nothing had made him feel like more of a man than that right there.

"Yes what Ziva?" he taunted, allowing his hips to pick up enough speed so he could cause small jolts to run through her body.

"You can work it Tony," broken and fractured words spilled forth from her tongue and Tony wondered if she was trying to tell the world of his amazing talents. "You can work it so well," her mind was hazy, and she really wasn't paying attention to anything that was falling out of her lips. "Please Tony, give me more."

He did just that, speeding up his thrusts and swallowing her moans with his kiss. "You are so beautiful," he whispered truthfully when he parted for air. He didn't know if she'd appreciate his words for what they were, but he didn't have anytime to dwell on it before her muscles tightened around him, causing his mind to nearly white out as intense pleasure rippled around him as she screamed out her release. "Zee-vah," he grunted, thrusting a few more times before allowing himself to follow her into an orgasm.

His eyes fell closed and his body felt drained, he couldn't imagine the thought of never being able to do this again. He hoped she hadn't meant for this to be a one time thing, because there was no way he could handle that.

"You spoke the truth," Ziva stated as she tried to control her breathing patterns.

"I told you," these weren't the words that he wanted to say, but somewhere on the path from his brain to his mouth the words "be with me" became that.

"We should do this again sometime," Ziva stated after a beat – and was it just him or did she sound hopeful?

"We should," his voice was soft, and he was completely caught off guard by the tender kiss she placed against his lips in the following moments.

This wasn't at all normal, and this definitely wasn't the way he thought this would happen. but he was undeniably happy and he had a feeling that everything was going to work out.

END

**I am sorry for any typos! I attempted to read over it, I did it once but I feel it was not enough. Sorry for that! I hope you enjoyed it though! And I hope your day was awesome.**

**[You were gifted with a new episode of NCIS and smut on your birthday Jes! I am really jealous!! :3 I love you!]**


End file.
